


[vid] Never Look Away

by kaydeefalls



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Embedded Video, Ensemble Cast, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls
Summary: If you’re a stranger to your soul, I’ll bring you to your birthright.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Nile Freeman, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 65
Kudos: 114
Collections: Festivids 2020





	[vid] Never Look Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cupidsbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/gifts).



> Music: "Never Look Away" by Vienna Teng  
> Length: 3:30  
> Download: [Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/x2m97j2m6oj182c/neverlookaway_kaydeefalls.mov/file) (.mov, 68 MB)  
> Also on [tumblr](https://kaydeefalls.tumblr.com/post/642400676554719232/never-look-away-the-old-guard-vid-by-kaydeefalls)

Lyrics by Vienna Teng can be found [here](https://viennateng.bandcamp.com/track/never-look-away).


End file.
